


How Well Do You Know Your Best Friend?

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: A Hopeless Situation [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of 'A Hopeless Situation', taking place after 'Let the Rumors Begin!' and 'Buffy Is Gay? With Whom?'.  Willow confronts Scott, when she catches him talking to Sandy about Buffy's 'secret'. Scott loses his temper with the girl, who tried to set him up with Buffy in the first place, questioning how well Willow truly knows Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Well Do You Know Your Best Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a request/challenge Thrawn made of me. This story takes place during the third season of 'Buffy', between 'Homecoming' and 'Lovers' Walk'. Nancy is a character, who appeared in 'The Wish' and 'Earshot'. Sandy is the character who was bitten by Vampire Willow in 'Doppelgangland'. Scott Hope is trying to date her in this story. Pete and Debbi are Scott's friends, who appeared in 'Beauty and the Beasts'. 'Buffy' and its characters don't belong to me. I'm just playing with them a bit. This story has undergone some numerical difficulty. It's Part 3 of 'A Hopeless Situation', whatever it may claim otherwise. To read the whole story, see 'Let the Rumors Begin!' and 'Buffy Is Gay? With Whom?', which are Parts 1 and 2 of this multi-parter.

Once Harmony and the Former Cordettes knew Buffy’s ‘secret’, it was only a matter of time, before it stopped being a secret and became a school headliner. More like a matter of minutes. 

Scott’s guilt at outting Buffy didn’t last long. Not when Sandy seemed to be fascinated by the subject. 

“Well, I still think it’s Faith,” Scott said. This was an odd conversation to have with a girl you were trying to ask out. “Not Cordelia.”

“What makes you so sure of that?” Sandy breathed. She leaned closer, showing a great deal of cleavage. It was clear this conversation excited her. 

Odd conversations could be good things. 

“She and Buffy are always going off together,” Scott said. He moved a little closer himself, angling his head. “Alone.” He angled his head into almost kissing range. He could have kissed Sandy, but still in plausible deniability territory.

“Please!” Scott and Sandy both jumped. Sandy's head hit Scott's nose. Sandy rubbed her head, backing away from Scott. Scott rubbed his nose. He bestowed a withering look in the direction of the "Please!" It had come from Nancy. Of course. Everyone's business was her business in her tiny, deluded mind. She was standing right behind Scott, as if she had every right to be there. “It’s so obvious Buffy is with Cordelia!” Nancy said, crossing her arms, as she fixed Scott with a challenging glare. “Look at the clothes they wear!”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Sandy demanded. She looked even more annoyed at the interruption than Scott had been. Scott inwardly rejoiced. “Why would Buffy have anything to do with Cordelia, when she’s got…Willow!”

“Huh?” Scott said, confused at Willow being added to the list of potential romantic interests in Buffy’s life. A moment later, he realized the petite redhead was standing inches away from Sandy and himself. Staring at them, as if they’d just announced the death of a relative.

“What are you talking about?” she demanded. It was an attempted yell, but it came out as a hushed, hurt question. She stared at Sandy with huge, brown eyes, like a wounded deer’s. 

Sandy stared back at her, her mouth slightly open. Clearly, she’d been rendered speechless. 

It was up to Scott to get them out of this jam. “Willow,” he said, trying to sound mature and assertive. His voice came out guilty, instead. “You must have heard.”

“Heard what?” Willow asked. She wasn’t even looking at Sandy. She was staring at Scott. 

“About Buffy,” Scott said, glancing at Sandy for support. She was studying Willow intently. “You’re her best friend. You must know.”

“Know what?” Willow demanded. A hard edge entered her voice, as she frowned at Scott.

“The reason Buffy and I broke up. I caught her with someone else,” Scott said, trying to make his voice reasonable. Even kind. “A female someone else.”

“You’re lying!” The sharpness in Willow’s voice made him flinch. Sandy shivered, but she didn’t look particularly alarmed. “Buffy likes boys! In fact, she likes them a little too much, if you ask me!” Willow’s huge eyes were filled with accusation. “You, of all people, would know that!”

“Would I?” To Scott’s surprise, his own temper flared up. He’d had it with being threatened by Buffy’s friends. First, Faith ruining prom night, now this. It was not his fault. “You’re the one encouraged me to go after her! Said she was just shy, after a bad experience with her ex!” He glared back at Willow. “You’re her best friend! Act like it!”

“I am!” Willow cried, glaring right back at him. “That why I’d know if something was wrong! I’d certainly know if she was gay!”

“Would you?” The pain in Scott’s own voice took him by surprise. “Just how well do you know your best friend? How much does she hide from you?”

Willow flinched, as if he’d struck her. Clearly, he had, in a way. Struck a nerve. There were things Willow didn’t know about Buffy. This was one of them. 

Part of Scott realized he was acting out. He hadn’t realized the truth about Debbi and Pete. Debbi’s bruises, Pete’s casual cruelty had been clues, but he’d just explained them away. Part of Scott hated himself for doing so, but he couldn’t beat up himself, could he? It was so much easier to take it out on Willow. 

“Talk to her,” Scott said, flatly. “Find out for yourself, exactly what your friend is hiding from you.”

He walked away, not really seeing Willow, or even Sandy. A memory of Debbi danced in his head, stamping out all joy in heaving cleavage. He could see her, standing in front of him. She was smiling, talking desperately, although the words fell silently from her lips. Bruises stained both of her cheeks, as her head cocked at an unnatural angle. It might have something to do with her broken neck. 

Pete leaned against a locker, not far way. He was watching Debbi intently. It had always struck Scott as being stupidly devoted. Now, it seemed sinister. 

Pete glanced over at Scott and smiled. “Hey, buddy,” he said. “You’re really cracking up over this Buffy chick, if you’re starting to see dead people. Pretty pathetic.”

Scott closed his eyes, willing Pete and Debbi to go away. He wondered silently, if he even wanted to date girls, any more.


End file.
